Black Sunshined Sol
by Ember The Flame Guardian
Summary: The day has come. Eggman Nega has succeeded. Un Flow, Ember's band, was the only spark of hope the resistance had left against the Meks. Un Flow was separated, The Resistance captured and being tested on, and King Silver and Queen Blaze are nowhere to be seen! For KoopalingFan's Other Than Romance contest, Loosely based off of White Zombie's song "Black Sunshine" and Kaimira Book 1
1. The Prologue

The day when Eggman Nega conquered Sol has come. King Silver and Queen Blaze are nowhere to be seen. Only one person can save Sol.

Me.

I unsheath the Sword of Death. I renamed it Valience, just so it is easier to say.

Meks are swarming the cities. Crust, River, Gust, and I have been separated. We are the only ones left.

I see a Mustang parked on the street, untouched by any of the chaos. _Wow. If only there was a shield somewhere._

I cloak myself in shadow and run to it. Turning the key left in the engine, I gunned the Mustang through the Black Sunshine, looking for clues that will lead me to the others.

_Time to get everyone back together._

"_Skarleds Ingotiumeds!_" A obsidian door opens.

_Holy crap._

"**Ember?!**"

"Tropio? Chachu? Since when do you two know Wolfic?"

"Since the day we heard Bones say it, now let us in!" Chachu yelps.

"Get in, and do it now! We need to find everyone and stop this."

"Let's do it!" Tropio yells. _He always was reckless._


	2. The First Door

My knuckles went white from grasping the wheel of the Mustang. I see a rabbit being crushed under the rubble. _Crap! _I slam my foot on the brakes and help the cream-colored rabbit.

I uncover the rubble and ask her, "What happened?"

"They took... Everyone..."

"How? If they took everyone, why are you here?"

"I barely escaped with my life," Cream rasps, "They're being tested, brainwashed, and, worst of all, growing, shrinking, inflating, and flattening, in other words, torture."

"Oh no... C'mon Cream, you'll help us take back Sol."

Cream and I get back in the Mustang. I gun the engine and manage to splatter a couple Meks. Cream turns on the radio and, "Rooftops: A Liberation Broadcast" comes on. _Appropriate._

We stop outside a strange building.

"OH NO."

_MEANWHILE:_

"We have those three and their instruments. Now we have to catch the guitarist."

"Excellent," A cyborg says. "Let it commence immediately."

_AT THE DOOR:_

"_Skalesu liswan plawn zilck Skarew!_"

"What was that?!" Tropio screams.

"Keep it down, and that was the written form of Wolfic: Wolfish."

"'What did you say' is what I meant, mush-for-brain."

"**SHUT. UP!**" Ember screams, irritated. "You know what happens when I get angry. But it roughly means, _'The suffering of hated souls_'." _Derphead Nega really loves to kill, doesn't he?_


	3. In the First Door

"Crap!"

"Well, Chachu, it's _OBVIOUSLY _a keypad." Tropio mutters.

I take out a fish.

_WHAM!_

"It's open."

"Where'd you get the fish?" Chachu asks, wanting it to eat.

"The car. It was on the side of the street for God knows how long." I reply.

I rotated the joint between my shoulder and the top of his left arm counterclockwise.

_Click!_

My arm was forced straight.

And I slipped my arm off, revealing a robotic arm. I put it in the scanner. It scanned my robotic arm.

_Elite Guard 108. Access Granted. Welcome to the Core and Test Room._

Cream wasn't kidding about the torture. I see helium tanks, injections, shrink rays, and other torturing devices. I look down, only to see a tuft of silver and lavender fur. _Escape... Or torture? Or even... No. He's not that evil. But then again, he did start the apocalypse._

I focus on the steel bars on the main door. A rusty orange glow is cast upon the object, and they lift up.

Tropio rushes past me into the room and calls, "Powered down generator!"

_Zap!_

"Powered up generator," He corrects.

A warm glow is cast upon the next room.

A window is streaked with ripped-off silver and lavender fur. _Escape._

"They're not here." I mutter, sarcasm clear. "Search everywhere, there has to be some relevance." I walk over to the holovids and see one of Silver and Blaze. "Wait, Tropio, move."

Tropio moves.

And I pull out a bow. I nock the bow with a Light Arrow. I release the arrow, and the generator blows up, revealing a power core.

"That's not a power core, that's a robotic implant!" Cream must've done her research. I didn't think she would school me on that. I put my robotic arm in the beam of light.

A loud click was heard.

_BOOM!_

"No!" Chachu yells.

"It's no use," Tropio answers. "He'll suffocate."

That was a lie. The "implant" was an Alpha Combat Suit activator. When put on a Devastator brand X Watch (Which I have!), it can cover the user with an Alpha Combat Suit. The helmet was fit with a re-breather, so I could live. For then, at least.

I ran through the ruins, only to see the weirdest thing I've seen in 10 years.

An inflated Blaze and Silver.

"Blaze?"

"Back off."

"Whoa. It's your brother."

"Ember, since when do you have an Alpha Combat Suit?" Silver interrupts.

"Since a couple minutes ago."

"Wow."

I tie their left foot to a string, and hoist them over my shoulder. "C'mon, we need to get out of here. This place will collapse soon."


	4. Revelations

Ember coughed weakly. It had been hours going through the unsolvable maze with an inflated Silver and Blaze hanging by a string on his arm.

"I still say he's getting dustcough." Blaze repeated to Silver.

Ember just couldn't take it anymore. He collapsed, wheezing, eyes black.

Which never has happened before.

**FLASHBACK:**

_Blaze could remember Nega's words, "Resistance will result in pain."_

_She could not do a thing. She let the robotic system put the hose in her mouth._

_Her belly puffed, then her sides and back quickly followed suit. Her body was becoming a balloon._

_When Nega heard her clothes tightening dangerously and Blazes pained mews, he stopped. He then threw her with Silver into a tunnel._

_He closed the door, but Blaze could hear him mumble, "Five pains down, one to go."_

_"Five?" Blaze mewed. "He couldn't possibly mean... Silver!"_

_"What?" He moaned._

_"Ember's in trouble!"_

_Then, a huge boom sounded._

**FLASHBACK END**

Ember could not believe it. He could stay away from all the doors and confront Nega! There was a faint vibration in Embers left arm.

The Triforce showed, then Spark, a holographic cat with Silver's quills came into view.

"Target located, location set," He replied, as if on cue. "The final battle is at hand."

"Y'know, some things..." Ember began.

"Are just worth fighting for!" Silver, Blaze, and Spark finished.

"Spark, look after these two. My destiny is at hand."

"You've died once, I'm not letting you die again!"

Silver and Blaze were confused.

"Long story, I'll explain later," Ember replied to their confused expressions.

"You're not alone," A voice says from the shadows.

"Arcturus!" Ember yells. He runs over and hugs him.

"Hey, still know how to command Zerg?"

"Only Zerglings, Banelings, Hydralisks, and Ultralisks." Ember frowns.

"Perfect. Terran commander status active?"

"As always."

"Protoss Psi Blades?"

"Forged by Zeratul himself." Ember allows Psi Blade Emitters to slide onto his wrists. "They know?"

"Yes, and they're willing to help you... this once."

"We will have vengeance on the apocolypse-starter!" Spark translates an Ultralisk's speech.

"None shall stand, because some things..." Ember starts again.

"_**ARE JUST WORTH FIGHTING**_** FOR!**" Everyone except Ember yells.

"Protoss, flank left entry. Zerg, take middle entry. Terran, flank right entry. Everyone else, distribute!"

"Yes, sir!"

"Today, _**HE WILL LEARN HIS LESSON!**_"

(A/N: Everyone charged in... of course, it took a battering ram... made of an unlucky Zealot wearing Juggernaut-Plated Firebat Armor. It really hurt the guy. But he's alive. And he's a medic... He'll just sit on the side, okay? Medic's can't heal themselves, fact of StarCraft! Unfortunately. )

(A/N 2: Next chapter is last! MAYBE there will be another after it... like an epilogue.)


	5. The Final Day

Ember threw his robotic Titanite fist against the metal barrier. Again, and again, until it gave way to the pressure of the fist. All three races rushed in.

Nega was unprepared for the assault. He quickly grabbed a gun and shot the Protoss. His robots focused on the Terran and Zerg.

Ember's eyes were more orange than the lava in _Minecraft_. He let wings similar to the Queen of Blades come out as he ballistically jumped onto the heads of robots, viciously tearing them off, throwing them towards other robots, letting the servos litter the floor.

Nega then took hold of Silver and Blaze in his left hand, and a knife in the other. "_**STOP!**_" he called.

Ember ripped off a robot's head and backflipped onto the floor. He held up his right hand.

"Call them off, or they won't live to rule Sol!"

"You killed Mom and Dad. And now you'll kill them, you heartless monster! **What did we do to you? _What happened in your lifetime_?!**" He was literally screaming at him.

Nega held the knife to Blaze's throat.

Ember lowered his head in defeat. "**You win!**" he screamed angrily.

Nega lowered Blaze, but picked up Silver.

Ember lunged at Nega, bony wings poised to stab him.

"What the-" Nega began to say, but was subsequently cut of by the overwhelming force of Ember's stab. Ember threw him in the air, then kicked him into the wall.

Nega and Ember were bloodied, but Ember left the fight with valor, while Nega lost his life.

Ember then took Nega's knife and its sheath and clipped the sheath to his belt. He slipped the knife in, picked up Silver and Blaze, and rushed to the exit.

With the starter of the apocalypse destroyed, Sol left the cripped state it was in, and every last survivor started rebuilding Sol into its formerly glorious state.


	6. Epilogue

There was a prolonged hissing sound.

Silver was now deflated, and everyone was ecstatic.

"On to Blaze!" Ember yelled.

Blaze was brought in. They tried to deflate her with the press.

Ember realized it would fail.

"Stop! Her body can't handle that!"

The scientists stopped the press and brought it back up.

Ember's gauntlets glowed with psionic capabilities. He put his glowing gauntlets on Blaze's chest.

Another hissing sound, as her body began to take it's original shape.

But there was a complication.

Her stomach area would not deflate. It was beyond Ember's power. Not even the Jeweled Sceptre, the source of Ember's psionic powers, could reverse her condition.

She would have to remain like this.

At dinner, Blaze and Silver were grateful for all the hours Ember put in for their well-being. But Blaze regretted not even putting up a fight against Nega. Dinner was eaten in silence.

When Blaze and Silver finished, they went to Blaze's room. They layed themselves on her bed, and Blaze cried. She would never be the same, ever. Ember walked in.

"I won't be the same, either," he assured Blaze.

Blaze looked up.

And kissed Ember.

Then she broke the kiss and kissed Silver.

Ember walked out. His work was done. He stopped the apocalypse. He captured Nega. He went to his room, and started to play StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm.

Things around Sol wouldn't be the same.

Especially without the king and queen. They were killed in the battle.

Blaze and Silver soon married and claimed the throne.

Sol lives on!

And this story has ended...


End file.
